Races
The continent of Sylva holds a variety of different kinds of races. These races live in relative harmony, as they all have a common enemy, the demons. Ranging from the mighty Dagon people, to the humble Shorh race, the Sylva continent is home to many different types of carbon beings. The main types of categories for carbon beings are Repticus, Felina, Canius, Sylvia, and Terricus. These five categories hold many species within them and often each species has their own tribe or group in which they congregate together. Sylvia Races Races within the Sylvia category are comprised of beings with four appendages, two arms and two legs, with skin and minimal hair. The races in this category are as follows- Elf: A race of tall forest dwellers with long pointed ears and keen hearing. Their most common hair color is silver, however there is also a rare phenomenon when an elf is born with either green or fiery red hair. They are unmatched in ambushes and have a close alliance with the Human and Dwarf kingdoms. They can be found in groups of tree houses, and they get everything they need from the forest around them. They are located in almost every forest except the Northern Kvoras Forest, and their tribes control area within the confines of the forest as well. The easiest way to wage war with them would be cutting down trees in their territory, as they consider them ancestral. Dwarf: Dwarven people are cave people, often living inside hollow mountains, and cave systems, but they do still need light. They are short, averaging around 4 1/2 feet tall, and they have a large excess of bodily hairs, often in the form of long dreads or beards. For their size, they have a massive appetite and a tendency to give in to bodily pleasures. They profit from mining metals and rare gems for other races, as they know better than any other how to mine ore. Dwarves, surprisingly for their heighth, are amazing fighters and have been known to slay demon dragons in the past. Dark Elf: Dark Elves live in the undergrowth of the Southern Plains of Hragmoor, the amount of below surface growth there is astounding, and it creates almost cave like tunnels for the Dark Elves to live. They are medium sized, growing to an average of 5 ft 6 inches, and are known for their stealth capabilities. In the undergrowth, there are massive insects that grow much larger in comparison to insects in other parts of the continent, leaving the dark elven inhabitants no choice, but to avoid them as much as possible. There is only one known city of dark elves, which is called Nightmoors. Human: Humans were not originally from Sylva, as they have been recorded arriving on boats from an apparent large devastation of their race, but today they have grown to the most powerful species of any other for their ability to recognize opportunity and their resourcefulness. They grow to be an average of 5 ft 8 inches, but this can vary heavily based on the human's birthplace. They craft weapons, make potions, and just generally make several things into one useful thing, and because of this they are often called the Tinkerer race, or the Crafters. Their religion is based off a book brought back by a priest when the humans entered the continent, which depicts a god of creation that has helped the former race through trials and tribulations. Shorh: A strange plains dwelling race of hunters, they are often described as the original tribes, because their traditions go back further than any other races'. They are very tall, ranging from 7-8 feet tall, with long arms that double as legs for stealthy crawling, and legs that have dual joints, enabling them to bend their lower leg backwards and forwards.Their skin is of a dull grayish tone, but their faces contains human features and they can be very emotional at times. Their ancestral prey is the plain row, and they are the most efficient at plains hunting. They can usually be found residing in tents or mud houses, and the most advance Shorh tribe has a large sandstone palace. Felina Races These races are intelligent species with lingual capabilities that resemble felines, or are felines. The races in this category are as follows- Felinus Humana - A species of Felina that are often describe as the "Killer Cats" as they are very well built for combat and can climb surfaces almost while hanging upside down at incredible speed. Their legs are those of a Feline's, but their arms and torso are relatively similar to Sylvian races, with the exception of being covered in fur. They usually reside in large jungles of the east, and make their home in large communities in caverns. They have no ability to craft things, as they have no thumbs, but they are excellent fighters and often travel to nearby Sylvian towns to look for blue collar jobs. Humanus Felina - Not to be confused with their Felinus Humana counterpart, this species of Felina are commnonly referred to as the "Cat People" and are more similar to Sylvians than they are to Felina, but are nonetheless closer to this category. Humanus Felina have the body of a human, but ears and tails of a cat. The cat people are a very peaceful people who enjoy philosophical debates in their past-time and very active sex lives, often families having litters of 12-18 offspring on average. They usually live in small houses of wood, or underground houses. Aside from their human appearance, they are not to be under-estimated in a race, as they are incredibly fast for their body build. They are loyal in battle as well. Felina - The strangest race among this category, they are a furry mountain people that are exactly like large cats except for the fact their legs are natural springs in which they can leap up to 35 feet straight up. They spend their lives in the high elevations of the Altus Mountains, and move around constantly to avoid storms and winter seasons. They are very self-sufficient people, and often find themselves giving extra supplies to struggling towns or travelers. Despite their nomadic tendencies, they have a cave system named Korkus that they use for storing supplies and raising their young. Repticus Races Repticus races are large beast like people that are considered sacred to many other races, as they are the largest of any other race. The races in this category are as follows- Lizarus - Lizarus people live in the mud lands of the north of the Northern Hragmoor Plains, and congregate in a massive stone palace that they use as a kingdom of sorts. They spend their days hunting anything they can call a worthy catch and are very strong fighters. They craft weapons of all kinds, and have been known to produce legendary weapons for heroes in the past invasions. On top of living in a large castle like rock, beneath their palace are natural hot springs which they enjoy to their fullest. They stand on two legs and are capable of wielding weapons, but have the appearance of a lizard that stands upright. They are often called "Lizard People" because of this defining physical quality. Dagon - The dagon people are mystical in the sense that no-one has found where they have lived. They have wings that span up to 50 feet and can fly for up to 100 miles at a time. They are very respectful to outsiders, but are hesitant to release any information on themselves. Their body is covered in scales, and they resemble dragons that come from the depths of the Gate. They also have the ability to change forms into human bodies, something granted to them by Grutus, the goddess of luck. Not much else is known about them. Paradors - Paradors spend their lives in the mountains, where they train themselves in the ways of aerial combat. These people have a very human-like appearance, but have some scales on their back and wings for flight, and vertical slit eyes. They trade a lot with the Humanus Felina at the base of the mountain they live, and can live up to 230 years. They use their wings to deliver mail through their species wide business, Winged Express. They usually live in huts or in well lit and spacious caves, but there is also a neighborhood of mostly Parador people in the Capital city of the Holy Blood Haven Empire. Sheptors - A very carnivorous people, this race exists in the misty mountains, north of the Dalgan people, and exist solely on whatever they find in the Hidden Valley. They are very humanlike, and very similar to their relatives the Paradors, except for the fact their teeth are sharp and jagged for eating meat. They enjoy mostly regular past-times and have one of the best views from their domain on the cliffs. They resides in clay huts and sell building materials, such as clay and a special mortar mix. They do not attack the other races, except for dark elves, which are their historical enemy, but most dark elves never wander from their caverns in the Southern Hragmoor Plains. Canius Races The Canius races are vast and diverse, but contain certain unalienable traits. The races of this category are as follows- Terricus Races Rumored to have been created from earth, these races are as mysterious as he Dagon, and are very spiritual beings. The races of this category are as follows-